Candy!
by individuall88
Summary: Another one-shot Holiday installment featuring Ella and Jonathon Kent! Companion piece to both "Santa' and "Easter Bunny!" Happy Halloween everyone!


**A/N: **Another fun little installment from my Holiday one-shots! Companion to both "Santa!"and "Easter Bunny!" My little made up Kent nuclear family is back for Halloween! Hope you enjoy!

**Candy!**

They had been to almost every house on the block. Two hours sounded like a short amount of time for trick or treating- but when you had too overly enthusiastic small children- it could seem like a lifetime.

Lois and Clark were exhausted. They spent half their time running after Ella- who couldn't seem to comprehend the word, _patience_ or_ stop_, and the other half, consoling their restless and endlessly annoyed son- who wanted nothing more than to be free from both of his parent's arms.

Thank God they were finally on their way home. Where Mommy and Daddy would dump all of the goodies their children had collected onto the kitchen table to check it and make sure the neighbors hadn't tried to poison them- this was Metropolis and stranger things had happened- and to, of course, make mental notes of what to pig out on when their two little angels were fast asleep.

Ella Kent clung to her father's hand like any four-year-old daddy's girl would, swinging her pumpkin pail wistfully by her side and humming a tune she'd just made up in her head.

Clark knew better than to fall for that old gag. He also knew that as soon as his head was turned and she thought he wasn't paying attention that, tiny, grubby little hand would be inside that bucket of candy faster than his head could spin.

His wife was walking next to him- well sort of walking. Ever since Jonathon had discovered that his feet were more useful when not inside his mouth- he'd been a moving and grooving baby machine- getting into anything and everything he could. He was almost as bad as his sister had been.

So, instead of strolling normally down the sidewalk, Lois was crouched over, with her arms out in front of her body, while Jonathon grasped onto them and waddled, a few paces ahead of her. He was almost getting the hang of the whole walking thing, and usually he was pretty good on his own inside their house. But the uneven concrete made him nervous. He wanted so badly to be free, but he wasn't about to runaway without his mama!

It was the first Halloween where the kids could actually participate in the festivities. Ella, who was at the moment going through an intense Wizard of Oz faze, had insisted on being The Scarecrow this year- complete with authentic hay and a real straw hat. And Lois, who'd dressed Jonathon up as a devil baby for his first costume, had decided for the encore, her little guy was going as a biker dude. She'd even slicked back his hair in a James Dean-esque way and put him in tight blue jeans, a pair of shiny black biker boots, and of course the piece de resistance- an authentic tiny leather jacket.

And what made it even more special was that fact that his little woman had designed and put both of their children's costumes together, this year. Lois may not be the most domestic woman in the world, but she sure knew her way around a sewing machine.

Clark let his wife have her fun. He knew how much she enjoyed this time of year. And he enjoyed it too, not only because this was one of the only major Holidays where they didn't have to drag the kids to the mall and force them to sit on any mythological creature's laps, but because he and Lois always had a very special Halloween night.

Being married to a woman who enjoyed playing dress up on a regular basis really had its benefits.

"Ella Lane Kent!" Lois's sharp voice brought Clark back to attention. "You get your hand out of that bucket right now, young lady!"

The child's hand retracted almost instantly. Now, most little girls would start crying at this point. But Ella wasn't most little girls. Instead of bursting into tears she furrowed her brows at her mother and pouted. "I want candy!"

"Not until we get home!" Lois rebuked, as Jonathon started picking up speed.

"I want candy!" The little girl stubbornly repeated, her hand inching its way toward the opening of her pumpkin.

"Don't even think about it!" Lois warned and gave Clark a, _hello Smallville! You can start parenting anytime now_, look over her shoulder.

Clark nodded to his wife. Right. He had to be stern. He had to show her who was boss. That's what Lois always told him. He was too soft with her. She was going to grow up and be a spoiled little tart. So, putting on his best solemn father face Clark inhaled deeply and turned his attention to Ella, ready to reprimand the child.

"I want candy, daddy!" The little girl repeated to her father, although it sounded more like a plea now, than a bratty retort.

Clark's eyes softened as she looked up at him with those big, ocean green orbs, her lower lip stuck out and her chin wobbling.

Wow. It looked like Kryptonite wasn't his only weakness, after all.

He chanced a quick glance at Lois, who was now in front of them, trying desperately to keep up with their son, Usain Bolt as he literally dragged her down the street.

Clark bent down and quickly picked out a piece of chocolate for his daughter and gave it to her. "Don't tell, mommy." He said, putting his finger to his lips. "This is our little secret."

Ella giggled and nodded, stuffing the piece of candy into her mouth and inhaling it.

When they finally made it home, Lois and Clark dumped the two-bucket fulls of sweets onto the kitchen table and threw away all the iffy looking morsels. After the haul had been thoroughly examined, Lois unwrapped a fun sized Milky Way bar and bit it in half. She gave the smaller piece to Jonathon, who immediately began sucking and gnawing on the sticky sweet- the caramel was kind of hindering the chewing part.

"My turn, mommy!" Ella announced and held out her hand expectantly. But her mother shook her head. "Oh, no. Daddy already gave you your piece earlier."

At least, her husband had the decency to look ashamed. "Looks, like we're found out Jelly Bean," Clark said.

Lois put her hand on her hips, watching her baby boy out of the corner of her eye to make sure he didn't choke on the caramel he was now attempting to consume. "You should know by now, Smallville, that I have eyes and ears in the back of my head- they came with the kids."

"She's got me wrapped, doesn't she?" Clark stated, looking at his daughter innocent, beaming face.

Lois laughed and shook her head, "from the day she was born."

Clark took a step closer to his wife and Lois pretended to resist his advances. "Oh, no you don't handsome!" She put her hand's up in a fetal attempt to block his arms. "First you undermine my authority, then you tell my daughter to lie to her mother! And you think you can just invade my personal space like you own the joint?"

Clark wrapped his arms around her and nodded. "Pretty much."

Lois laughed and he leaned down and shut her up the best way he knew how.

And while her parents were distracted, and Jonathon got more of the sticky, messy chocolate bar on his face than in his mouth, Ella climbed up onto a chair, grabbed a handful of candy and started happily stuffing her face.

END

**A/N:** And just to Clarify Lane is Ella's middle name..So what did you think?


End file.
